


a moonbase is not home

by opeitsfinn



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opeitsfinn/pseuds/opeitsfinn
Summary: kravitz wakes up feeling like something bad is going to happen, it doesn't.... until his and Taako's date.





	a moonbase is not home

**Author's Note:**

> i had no beta reader... if someone wants to read my shit before it goes up lemme know i dont have friends who like TAZ??

Kravitz woke up with a feeling that today would not be a good day. He tried to not let it get the better of him as he did his job and went about the day, and honestly everything seemed fine… too good for the pit that hung in his stomach all day. Krav had a date with Taako tonight, so that was something to look forward to. Except, the dread only got worse as nothing went wrong and the clock kept creeping towards the date. He thought about cancelling, he thought about rescheduling but Kravitz told his anxieties to move on. 

It wasn’t until 7:00pm when he was walking to Taakos dorm that he realized. The smell of cookies, chili, pies and bread wafted as he walked down the hallway to his boyfriends dorm forget-me-nots and sunflowers in hand… Here it was. Taako cooking was not new, Taako cooking for Kravitz was not new but this much food only meant one thing. Taako was panicked. Kravitz's suspicions were validated when it was Merle who opened the door for him and whispered a quick “Pan be with you” as the dwarf left. 

It was like a thousand bakeries exploded in the living and dining room of THB headquarters. Magnus was nowhere to be found. The space between all the cookies, pies, cakes and macaroons was filled with fantasy Jimmy Buffet and Taako bustling around the kitchen. Kravitz walked carefully, trying not to touch any of the treats as he rounded the corner to the kitchen. 

Taako caught the movement out of the corner of his eye and raised his head up to yell at Merle for bothering him again. He had just told the man to scram. Instead he caught a look at his boyfriend, there was a split moment where he softened before seeing the look of concern on deaths face. Taako grinned and stopped mixing for a moment, pointing at the flowers. 

“Hey bubaluh, better get those in a vase. We know how good you are at killing things.” Taako said with a smile on his face. He tried to ignore the pang of panic at his chest while his filled the vase with water. Kravitz hadn’t responded to the quip, and that was a better one than most. Taako, however rolled a 2 on perception and didn’t notice Krav there until his boyfriends arms were around his waist and chin on his shoulder. The elf hummed and leaned into the touch. 

“How are you today Taako?” As soon as the words were out of his mouth he could feel Taako tense underneath him. Kravitz waited for any response, anything other than the tenseness underneath him. He waited for a few more seconds, just listening to the song fade into a new song and the whisk hitting the side of the bowl. Taako just stayed quiet, hoping that Kravitz wouldn’t mind the change in topic when he turned around to face his boyfriend with a grin plastered onto his face. Taako wrapped his arms around Kravitz’s neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. When he pulled away he let out a sigh. 

“Missed ya’ Krav. Did you hear me and the boner squad went to a highschool?” Taako shuddered dramatically, and continued quickly before Kravitz could say anything. “Angus was a mini adult, which is not allowed.” Kravitz gave a small smile and kissed Taakos forehead, not forgetting the question he’d just asked. Kravitz looked around the room and then back to Taako. 

“You’ve done a lot of baking today, Taako. Are you alright?” He tried to make it so the question didn’t seem like a judgement. But rather a concern for his boyfriend who was shrinking into himself by the second. The taller stuck his hand under the elfs chin to tilt it up, trying to guess where his mind was. Taako and him hadn’t been dating very long yet, but Taako spaced like this sometimes. The blonde looked up and met Kravitz’s eyes. The expression on his face was set in an annoyed fashion, and he pulled away from his boyfriend. 

“Of course, Kravitz. Nothings bothering cha’boy Taako.” The elf sighed. “All is good in Taako town.” When Kravitz last approached the topic of Taakos spaciness there wasn’t a lot that Taako could say about it. The best way he could describe it was that he was missing something or someone, and that it was fine. It was probably nothing. Right? Kravitz in this moment sighed and looked around. 

“Can I do something to help? Clean up at least?” Death curled his lips into a smile. The rest of the night goes smoothly, Taako and him talk and finish baking late into the evening. They wrap things up so that they don’t go bad, and Taako seems to back in reality until they’re laying in bed together. They’re wrapped in eachothers arms and Kravitz started to undo Taakos braid when he feels the elf shaking. 

“Taako?” He asked, pulling back a bit to see the tears slowly falling off of his face. Taako pulls closer to Kravitz’s chest, annoyed that the man had noticed. Kravitz stops fiddling with Taakos braid and hair all together and holds him whispering to him that “it’s okay, let it out, I’m here when you’re ready.” It takes the elf a few moments to collect himself. Taako pulls away just enough to look at Kravitz. Because he has to. This wouldn’t be easy, but it had to be done. 

“Krav, you tried so hard today. And I, Taako, appreciate that.” He lets out air he didn’t know he’d been holding. He saw Kravitz’s lips turn into a small smile, and Taako rolls unto his back and stares at the ceiling before starting again. “However, baking is… an outlet, one that has always been there. It’s grounding, methodical and scientific.” He scoffs at how dumb he knows he sounds, and tries to not glance over at his boyfriends confused face. 

“Okay, fuck this. I baked a lot today because nobody has asked ol’ Taako on a mission for a while. I’m worried that,” He pauses and lets out a breath. “The Bureau won’t need me after the next mission. And then, I’m on my own again.” He glanced at Kravitz was was looking at him with confusion, but a hint of relief on his face. 

“I’ve never had a ho-” He stopped himself. This moon was not home. There was still a piece of him missing here. “I’ve never had a gig as sweet as this one and I don’t know what I’m going to do then.” Taako stayed quiet, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from crying and or talking anymore. That was quite enough vulnerability today. He felt the bed shaking and turned to look at Kravitz who was also on his back now, silently giggling. When Krav noticed Taako looking at him in disbelief he quickly stopped and looked at him. 

“Taako, I couldn-” He looked into his boyfriends eyes and smiled. “Taako, I couldn’t imagine anyone who wouldn’t want to have you as a chef, baker or adventurer. You are beyond talented in many ways, and I can’t see anyone not loving you, babe.” Taako was looking down, the tips of his ears and his cheeks bright red. Kravitz kissed his forehead and smiled. 

“Kravitz,” Taako said with the smallest voice, before looking up at his boyfriend with the biggest grin. They kissed, softly just for a moment before Taako continued. “You must be the biggest nerd in history.” Another small kiss, then a laugh. “I’m dating literal death and he seems to be a fucking nerd.” Kravitz rolled his eyes, and they stayed in bed talking until sleep consumed them. 

Sure, Kravitz had woken up with an intense feeling that today would be an awful day. Maybe if things had gone differently with Taako and their talk things would’ve been different. But they went the way they went and they both fell asleep - their chests lighter and their bond stronger. Krav had woken up with a feeling that today would be horrible, but any day that ends with Taako in his arms cannot be horrible, right?

**Author's Note:**

> oof - this one has been unfinished all week and now its not!   
> i'm working on another two fanfics, one in a college au for tres horny bois   
> and an angsty one for our seven birds cause why not??? feel free to leave comments, pls be nice bc i'm newer to fanfiction writing.


End file.
